Too Young To Live
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANOTHER DAY GOES BY; Something's wrong with Bella, what is it? And how will Edward handle it? Read Another Day Goes By first!
1. Chapter 1

**Like I promised, the sequel to Another Day Goes By! If you have not read that yet, do not read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Also, no one guessed what was wrong with Bella correctly, so no one's name goes up. Also someone guessed that Bella was pregnant. No she is not. She is a virgin, and has not had sex with Edward... yet... well not in this story at least. (Sorry if you wanted that to happen... I'm not good at writing that sort of thing.)**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Bella's Point Of Veiw**

I was still lying on the couch listening to Edward try and get Carlisle to tell him what was wrong with me, when Alice ran down the stairs, sobbing dry heaving sobs.

"Carlisle, please tell me my visions are broken or whatever! This can't happen to my sister!" She sobbed out.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted suddenly.

I opened my eyes, "Alice? What's wrong with me." I asked her, looking at the door that Edward had recently exited.

"Bella, Edward will tell you. He's standing on the broken porch." Carlisle said.

"Broken? Who broke it." I asked.

"Edward just did break it, and is currently, by the sound of it, breaking a rail in half." Alice answered curled in a ball on the couch.

"Who died!" Jasper said running down the steps, "Why is everyone all depressed? Well except for Bella, she's confused, annoyed, tired, and worried."

"Ya... well I'm gonna find Edward now..." I said exiting the room. I heard a loud crack, and ran towards the front of the house.

"Edward?" I asked.

He sunk to his feet next to the remains of the porch, running a hand through his hair. He looked up. His face looked like that of a man burning at the stake.

"Who's dying?" I joked.

"You." He said, pulling me into his lap, and buring his head in my hair.

"W-What? What's wrong with me?" I asked him.

"You have..."

**What does Bella have? Find out next chapter!**

**............................................**

**I was going to leave it there, but that would be evil.... so here...**

"You have cancer Bella." Edward said, "No matter what the doctors do, your going to die. Alice saw it."

I couldn't find the words to speak, so I curled up tighter into his chest.

"So your going to turn me into a vampire Edward?" I asked when I found my voice.

**Will Edward turn her? What will happen? REVIEW PLEASE GIVE IDEAS!!! Sorry it's so short!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OME! I'm so sorry I havn't been updating lately! I have the stupid ISAT's (Illinois Standard Achivement Tests) and homework, and weird girl drama stuff that comes with being 12-13. Anyway, the next chapter! Yay!**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I felt Edward's body tense up next to mine, as I mentioned once again, the prospect of me becoming a vampire.

"Edward?" I asked. "Whats wrong with me becoming a vampire? And are you sure about the cancer? If so what kind of cancer is it?" I asked him rapidly.

"Shh, Bella, I will change you, but as a last resort. Also yes, we are compleatly sure of the cancer, and you have Lukemia. Your body has devoloped cancerous cells." He said. It looked like if he were human, he would be crying.

"Will I lose my hair with the Chemotherpy?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, you will, but hair grows back so don't worry." He said soothingly in his velvet voice.

"When do I have to go to the hospital?" I asked him, hoping that I wouldn't have to, and that this was a cruel dream, where my life was upside down. I buried my face in Edward's marble chest, not reciving an answer, and cried myself to sleep.

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

She fell asleep in my arms, and about half an hour later she started talking.

"Edward? Why is that there? No get it! Ahh Edward? Where are you? Help! Now! Do it now! No! Forget that! Edward! help!" She said in her sleep.

"Bella! I'm right here! Why is what there? Get what? I'm right here! How can I help you? Do what now? Bella! Forget what?!" I asked panicing. What if she was in pain from her condition? What happened in her nightmare. (I refused to call it a dream, seeing as it caused Bella to panic.)

"Edward?" I heard her ask.

"Yes Bella?" I asked, before realizing that she was asleep still. She seemed to have calmed down, and was bordering on consisiousness.

"Edward, you know I love you right?" She asked.

"Yes, as I love you." I answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what? Bella?" I asked.

"Edwar-" She was cut off by a yawn, "What time is it?" She asked.

"Uh, a little past three in the morning or so," I said, realizing that i had been watching Bella sleep for a few hours now, "Do you remember any parts of your dream?" I asked her out of mild intrest.

Her cheeks burned red, and she said, "What did I say? Nothing too bad?"

"No, it was interesting though." I said, "And why what? You had said, Edward do you know how I love you? So I answered, Yes, as I love you. You then asked, Why. What did you mean?" I asked.

"Oh that?." She said, "I was asking why you love me." She said sitting up a little bit, blushing.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. To decribe how much I love you is like.... trying to describe how water tastes. It's impossible! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Bella, and I won't lose you. I can't live without you Bella." I said, "And if I somehow don't bite you in time to save you, I won't be out living you by long. I promise you that."

"Edward, I need to talk to your whole family, is everyone here?" She asked me.

"Yes, everyone can you please come down here!" I called upstairs quietly, knowing that everyone would hear.

In a few seconds I was surrounded by my family, and Bella started talking.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

Edward's family surrounded me, so I started to talk while they were here.

"Well, I won't be around much longer apperently, and Edward said that he would change me, but I don't want to force myself on you guys. I want to make sure you guys don't mind." I stated.

"Bella! I love you like a sister! How could I mind! I don't want you to die! If you did, you would break my heart!" Alice chirped in, giving me a soft gentle hug.

"Bella," Jasper started, "I can't let Alice's heart break, and also I do love you, as if you were my sister. I think you should be changed." He said, leaning in to give me a hug after Alice elbowed him in the side. I could tell he was struggling, so I tried not to move.

"Bella, Carlisle and I already think of you a a beloved daughter. Of course we would love to have you here as a vampire!" Esme said, giving me a soft, motherly hug, and Carlisle giving me a small hug as well.

"Bella. We would be- delighted- to have you join our _large _and already overcrowded family." Rosalie said, after a little prodding from Emmett.

"Hell Yeah! You wouldn't be brakeable anymore, and I could wrestle with you! Mwahahaha!" Emmett said, finishing off with a truely chilling evil laugh.

"Bella, it wouldn't be the same without you! I agree with everyone that you should be turned!"

"Thanks you guys, I didn't want to force myself on you." I said.

"You could never do that Bella, and even if thay all said no, I would still change you." Edward said, pressing his lips to my hair.

"Bella we should get to the hospital, my shift starts in half an hour, I have to drive at human speed limits, and Edward has to try to keep up, while driving you in your truck." Carlisle said.

After a few minutes, we were heading towards the hospital, and I was playing with my new radio I got for my birthday. I heard a song I liked come on and started listening.

**(Okay, this song is called All Aound Me by Flyleaf, LISTEN TO IT AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK IT DECRIBES EDWARD AND BELLA!)**

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

This fire runs in through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed 

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

We decided then and there, that would be our song. Now we had a meadow and a song. It would be perfect, if it wern't for the bit about me having cancer. We both knew that this song decribed us perfectly.

**I hope you liked it! I tried to make it long! I will update more frequently! Or at least I will try! Oh and here's a mini contest!!!!**

**------------**

**Okay! Whoever sends me the title of a song that you think decribes Bella and Edward's relationship! You get a small character in the story if you have the one that I think decribes them the most! No reusing All Around Me!!!! Review please! I'm running out of ideas! Help! Say what you think should happen! Also Enter me and Stevie Whitlock's BIG contest!!! Here's the info!**

**If you can make a story, with at least 3 chapters by March 30th, about from when Alice was put into the Insane Asylum, to when She met up with the Cullen's!!! Please enter!!! Only **

**1-2 people have entered!!!! Please enter the storys, then send me or Stevie Whitlock the titles through a review/private message! Ttfn! **

**-Meg (BellaCullen2312)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to say that I can't update for a while on this story. I have a HUGE writers block! :( Review and tell me if YOU want to continue this story yourself! Or maybe if someone would give me ideas, I can finish the story! Please help! I'm going to delete the story April 29th, so if you are going to finish it, or give ideas, enter it by then! Also go see my profile! Thank you, I know this is inconvinent, but sadly this is the way it is going to go.**

**~BellaCullen2312**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, this is not a new chapter, sorry, but I do believe that I had a contest! Well the winner is, WashuRei, with the song, Before The Dawn by Evanescence! Once again, my apoligies for this story being put on hold!**_

_**-Meg (BellaCullen2312)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I got so many reviews telling me to keep the story going, that I'm going to! Sorry for the delay! I found a couple songs by Paramore, Born For This, When It Rains, and Emergency, and I fell in love with them! I was listening to Emergency then it hit me. An idea for this story! It's not the best, but I think that I have another six chapters of ideas! So enjoy!**

**Oh and also, for my contest, the winner is...... *drumroll* **

_**AMELIA CULLEN LUVS VISHOUS**_

**Go check out her story's they are amazing! Also I'm kinda dissapointed in the readers, only a handfull of people entered to me, and no one entered their stories to StevieWhitlock! :( Anyway, she sent me her story in a DocX, and here is the beginning, I never got the other two chapters! oh! Also everyone who entered only had ONE chapter!!! Anyway, here's the winning entry.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Chapter 1: Awakening

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Alice sat up with a scream. Her body ached, her head throbbed, and she felt..... she felt like she wasn't the same. She kept asking herself if she was dead but when she looked around her and saw that she was still in the asylum she was thinking that she just fell asleep. Her brows furrowed with confusion as she thought about what had happened. The memory of her mentor biting her and her whole body burning, writhing, and screaming in pain as fire licked up her arms and down her legs. She sobbed but when she went to wipe at her eyes. . .there were no tears. Maybe she was dreaming.

She stood up quickly and was shocked at how fast she was. "What's wrong with me?" she asked midair. She was so confused, so blind about what happened to her, she was. . . alone. She sniffled and it felt weird to be breathing, she stopped and didn't feel the need to breathe again. It got uncomfortable after a while because she couldn't smell. . . she took a deep breath.

Her head jerked to the side as she smelled something delicious. She didn't know what it was but her mouth began to water and her instincts just took control. She ran as fast as she could, she became an almighty blur in the night. Alice ran out of the building and towards the smell. She took sharp lefts, she dodged trees, she jumped over bushes and. . . she stopped. Ahead of her was a doe, laying on the ground and licking its leg. Alice didn't know what she was doing but she began to stalk it. She walked quietly, she was lethal and she could feel it. She jumped at the deer and pinned it to the ground. It wailed from beneath her, she struck at its neck, taking in deep gulps of the deliciously thick liquid. She began to freak out about what she had done and scrambled away from it in a panicked rush. She leaned against a tree as she tried to control her breathing. What was wrong with her?

Something stopped her. It stopped everything. She sat still and just let it happen. Pictures began to flash past her eyes. She was sitting in a diner waiting for someone, when he walked in she smiled and he looked at her curiously. He walked up to her and sat in the booth with her. "Do I know you?" he asked and it made her freeze. He was gorgeous, with his unnatural eyes and built body. He looked like a fighter and his blonde hair outlined his beautiful facial features. She was in love and she knew it would last forever.

She screamed when she came back to the present. What just happened?! She started to rock in a ball, mumbling to herself. Alice didn't know what to do, she wanted to find her professor and ask him about all this.

Her head snapped up and she broke off in a unnatural speed and back to the building. She stopped as she reached the door and slowly opened it, she peeked around and didn't see anything. For some reason she just knew that nothing was going to happen to her. She made her way down the dark hallway and into her mentor's office. She saw him lying on the floor and she gasped. There was blood everywhere and she could feel the need to drink it all up.

She knew what it was.... she knew what she was. A vampire. She started breathing heavily and looked around the office. _Did she do this?_ She started to shake her head uncontrollably. She needed to find that man she saw. "Okay, lets go."

Alice ran for days. She knew exactly where to go, how fast to go and everything in between. She was running along the forest's edge, keeping her sight on the road. "Any minute..." she muttered. She finally saw Paula's Diner along the road. She sighed in relief and walked slowly into the diner, making sure that she was clean and looking nice before, of course.

The waitress walked by and Alice cringed back the automatic reflex to jump her. She sat still and stared out the window. Water sounded really good, she ordered a glass and waited for the girl to come back. Just as she suspected, the man walked in and looked around. She wondered if it was her that she was looking for. Alice kept staring at the blonde haired beauty with a smile, he stared at her and his brows furrowed in confusion. He looked around once again and then slowly walked over to her.

His movements were of slyness and he measured each step perfectly. But there was also something in the way he slowly edged towards her. . . it was sheer power. He was a thousand times stronger than her and she could feel it.

He sat down and measured her up, "Do I-"

"No. You don't know me." she replied before he could say anything else. His eyes widened and he leaned towards her over the table.

"How did you know what I was about to say? You're.... you're like me?" he whispered furiously.

She smiled a little. She wasn't alone and that made her feel so much better, "I can see things. I'm not really sure why yet, but I need your help that's all I know so far." She leaned forward as well, staring deeply into his eyes, she asked, "You know more than I do and I need to know anything that can help me."

He eyed her cautiously and she felt a chill go up her spine. It was strange, the things he could do to her and she had only known him for about five minutes. "What's your name?" he asked

"I.... can't remember," she gasped a little and leaned back. She could feel the need to cry but she didn't feel tears, yet again. He sat up and came to her side.

"I'm new to this so don't laugh but I'm gonna hug you," he put his arms around her and she sniffled a little. He felt. . . nice. She clung to him like her life depended on it and sobbed tearlessy into his shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers and didn't say a word. Alice finally pulled away from him, he didn't make any moves to leave though.

His arm was still around her and she felt more secure like that, "My name's Jasper by the way."

She turned her head towards him and slowly let her gaze go up his lean body. She saw his strong legs and his muscular stomach, his strong arms and the smooth skin of his neck. He growled at her and she met his gaze he was staring at her with hunger. Not like the food kind of hungry.... like the sex kind of hungry.

Alice bit her lip, "Well, _Jasper,_ I haven't had the best night of my life sooo.... you wanna go out?" she asked with such confidence that she felt positive his answer would be a yes.

"You read my mind," he raised a perfect brow and they walked out. She completely forgot about everything and everyone. She just wanted to be with Jasper. They walked out together and she asked, "What's a good place to go?"

Jasper shrugged a little and grabbed her hand, "We can go anywhere you wanna go. There are nice restaurants, good mov-"

"How about we go to a motel and stay the night together? Or walk through the forest?" she tilted her head to the side and dropped his hand, only to put her arms around his neck.

Jasper grabbed a hold of her waist with his powerful grip and pulled her to him, "Does this feel like a 'no' to you?" She gasped as she felt the bulge in his pants. She wrapped one of her legs around him to pull herself closer to him. His powerful body molded perfectly to hers and she loved it.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

**Okay, review and tell me how you liked it, and then I'll forward it to Amy through a DocX. **

**Congrats Amy!**

**Now here's my chapter!**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I have been hospitalized for a while now, and my cancer seemed to be only getting worse. I had gone through a remission, but quickly had a relapse. This was torture, the only thing that kept me going was Edward. He had made a c.d. of our song, All Around Me, with him playing it on the piano. My room was full of beautiful flowers, thanks to Edward, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett of course. I also had a bright blue teddy bear that said Emmett on it, and a whole wardrobe from Alice.

"Hey Bella. How's it going today?" Asked Carlisle.

"Uh good, but I'd rather not really go through Chemo again Carlisle." I said grimicing.

"You get to keep your hair this time Bella, you're still going to try radiation this time." He said smoothing my hair in a fatherly fashion.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He'll be back in a little while, Jasper and Emmett forced him to go hunting." Said Carlisle.

"Oh okay, I'm glad he went. Could you go get Alice please?" I asked him.

"Sure Bella, but Charlie wants to come visit you first." He said.

"Oh okay, please send him in." I said to him.

"Hey Bells." Said Charlie kissing my cheek.'

"Hey!" What's up Charlie?" I asked.

"Nothing, just your fever apperantly." Said Charlie.

"Yeah, it's a little high about now." I said.

"Yeah, hey, I have to get to work okay? I just wanted to stop by and see you Bella." Said Charlie.

"Okay, tell Carlise to please send Alice in now." I said to my dad, giving him a weak hug.

"Sure thing sweetheart, see you." He said.

"Bye." said weakly.

I heard Charlie whispering in the hallway with Carlisle, and then a tiny cold hand touched my forehead.

"Hey Alice." I said to my vampiric best friend.

"Hey Bella! You know what you need! This!" She said holding out some hair growth stuff.

"Um okay, I guess we can try it." I said, feeling my head, with the couple of inches of hair on it.

"Great, now let's get you in the wheelchair and get to the bathroom so can wash your head in this." She said, "It's my own invention."

"Sure." I answered.

I sat in the chair, and Alice wheeled me over to the sink. She washed my scalp and small amount of hair with the shampoo, and I felt my scalp tingling from the wash.

"Is it supposed to tingle like that?" I asked.

"Yes, now let's get you back to bed, you are about to pass out, and Edward would kill me for getting you out of bed." I said.

I got back into bed, and Edward walked a little too fast into the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling Bella?" He asked.

"Good, just a little tired." I said yawning.

"Okay, go to sleep then." he said.

I almost immediatly fell asleep, but was woken up by whispering. My heart was beating irratically according to the moniter.I couldn't breathe.

"Carlisle! Do something!" I heard Edward say horrified, and clearly scared.

"Edward you have to bite her. She's dying!." Said Carlisle.

"You will stop me by any means won't you? If I go out of control?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward! Hurry! Alice! hold her down for him please." Said Carlisle.

"Ed-war-d Ed-war-d! I tru-st yo-u." I gasped.

I felt lips on my wrists, ankles, neck, and something being injected into my heart. The transformation had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter!!!!**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I watched in agony, as Bella was transformed. She grew more beautiful, and becasue of the hair growth stuff that Alice used, mixed with the transformation, Bella's hair grew rapidly. Her hair was silky brown, and about down to her shoulders now.

She didn't make a sound, but I could tell she was in pain by the way her muscles tightened.

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Edward go hunt, she'll be fine, go!" Alice said to me. I didn't move.

"No, I will be with her the whole time. No matter how thirsty I am. I'm a monster, I deserve to watch her suffer." I said, feeling angry with myself. How could I have done that to her?

"Edward, you don't know she's suffering. There was lots of morphine. She might be perfectly fine, and the muscle tightening might be her body's reaction to the venom, not her reaction to pain." Carlisle said to calm me. It worked a little.

"Edward, please go hunt. That way you'll be ready to be in a good mood when the transformation is done. It might be a bit confusing for her when she wakes up." Esme said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, I'll be back in an hour, I'm staying in town." I said, running at human pace until I got out of the building and to the edge of the woods.

After I got to that point, I ran at my full speed. I hunted as quickly as possible, and then started to head back to Bella, when I heard growling. It was the wolves.

"Hello." I greeted them, looking at the leader, Sam, who was a giant black wolf.

"Cullen, you have broken the treaty." He thought.

"How?" I asked, forgetting for a second that biting Bella would have broken it.

"You bit the girl, Bella, who had cancer. Jacob saw her when he was going to visit." He said in his mind again.

"She had cancer, and she was dying. I love her and so I changed her to save her life. I can't live without her." I said.

"How does a vampire fall in love with a human?" Thought Jared.

"The same way a human falls in love with a vampire." I replied, "We had her consent."

"That does not change the fact that you bit a human." Sam thought.

"Would you not do the same if it were Emily?" I asked.

"That's beside the point-" He started to think, but then his thoughts wondered to Emily, the one he loved.

"Exactly, I need to get back to Bella." I said looking over towards the hospital.

"Go, leech, this one slides." Sam thought, getting a burst of outrage from Jacob.

"Thank you." I said, running as fast as possible back to the lobby. As soon as I got there, I ran, human speed, back to Bella's room.

"Is anything different?" I asked.

"Her hair grew a bit more." Alice said, "But nothing else, really."

"Okay." I said, taking Bella's hand, "Carlisle, are you sure she'll be okay? What if we were too late?" I asked.

"We weren't, listen to her heartbeat, it's stronger than Emmett's was!" He said to me, patting me on the back.

Suddenly Bella's back arched off the table.

"It's going to be really painful right here, in her heart, if the morphine didn't work." Carlisle muttered, holding Bella down.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

If I wasn't a pile of ashes right now, I would be surprised. It felt like a fire had been set inside me. The fire started to recede from my fingers, and I felt a hand take mine and squeeze it slightly. I tried to squeeze back, but I couldn't move.

The fire was building up in my chest, hurting more than ever. I struggled not to scream, mostly because it would hurt Edward. My back arched off the surface I was laying on, and I heard Carlisle and Edward talking. Someone held me down, and the fire slowly went out. The fire suddenly stopped all together, and I opened my eyes.

Edward's face was more beautiful than ever.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice like bells.

"Yes love." He said. I jumped up in a instant, and gave him a big hug.

"Edward!!" I said!

"Yes, Ouch, uh Bella. This is a bit painful." He said, and I stopped squeezing him.

"Sorry." I said taking a step back.

"It's okay Bella, it's your turn not to break me." He smiled his crooked smile at me that looked even more dazzling than ever.

"Bella! You look amazing!!" Alice trilled giving me a mirrior.

I looked in the mirror. It looked like me, but she had red eyes, and was very beautiful. "That's me?!" I asked unbelievingly.

"You're beautiful. Red eyes and all." Edward said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said giving him a hug. "Where's Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme?" I asked looking around.

"They went downstairs to tell everyone that you died. You need to lay on the table, and then act dead." Carlisle said.

"Okay, is that them?" I asked, hearing distant footsteps.

"Yes. Put this on." Alice said, handig me a bald cap.

I put on the cap, and put the breathing tube in my nose and the needles to look like they were in my skin.

I heard everyone enter the room. I heard Edward pretend to cry next to me, holding my hand tightly.

"What?! No! Bella!!" I heard Charlie yell, and run over to take my hand.

I felt tears hit me, and the breathing tube was taken out, and the needles were pulled away.

"Bella! Noo!" I heard Renee say crying over my vampiric self.

I wanted to comfort them but I couldn't. Edward told me not to breathe, but I did anyway. I smelled all the human's blood, but it didn't bother me. My throat didn't burn at all. Not one bit. Maybe this was my power.

I smelled something disgusting, and heard Jacob say. "Bella, I will miss you. Bella is dead, and the thing on the table is not Bella."

I didn't care about it. I heard Jacob's pain, but I didn't care. I didn't care about Jacob anymore. It seems that only my human self felt tied to him, and now those strings had been cut.

After everyone left, Carlisle asked, "Did the smells bother you at all?"

"No, only Jacob's, he reeked!" I said.

"Not Charlie's? Renee's?" Edward asked.

"Not at all. My throat dosn't burn one bit. I don't feel any burning whatsoever." I said.

"Did the morphine work?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I didn't feel a thing, but I can't remember much of the transformation though." I lied.

"Astounding!" He said quietly.

I lied because I didn't wasnt Edward to know about the pain I felt and the effort it took to make no noise. If Carlisle ever had to change someone ever again, I would tell him then. But there was no point now. Without my blush, I was a pretty good lier.

"Bella, your funeral is in two days." Esme said coming back into the room.

"Great." I said. How many people could say they could remember their own funeral? I guess I would be able to.

**I hope you liked this chapter! How many more chapters should I post for this story?**

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or more?**

**Please review and tell me!!! -BellaCullen2312 **

**(BTW!!! IMPORTANT A.N.!!!)**

**Okay, as some of you who have stuck with this story know, well, I have been taking a while to update. SORRY! But my dad keeps hiding the laptop, and he works a lot. I can't get it until he's off work. And even then.. it's hard to get it. My mom works a lot as well. But this is all going to change! It's summer, and tomorrow, the 90 minute day at school, is the start of my updating more! I will move all my documents to my home computer, which I usually have acess to! So you can all expect more updates soon! 3 all of the readers! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! **

**Much love, Meg **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It's hard to be around my family. Not because I'm a vampire and their blood appeals to me, because it dosn't, but because they are weeping over me, touching me, hugging my 'dead' body, and whispering to each other.

I, Bella Swan, am laying in a coffin. Huh, ironic right? Vampire in a coffin, that's funny. Those stupid, human folktales.

No, I'm not dead in that sense of the word. More acting and pretending than anything. I could hear Alice, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Renee, and Charlie sobbing. I knew that the Cullen's were pretending, but Charlie and Renee's sobs tugged at my dead, unbeating heart. If I were human I would have cried. Then again, if I were human, I actually would be dead. The only thing that kept me from running over to comfort everyone, was Edward's family. They would all be revealed, and most likely killed by the Volturi.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry. Baby, I miss you so much. Bella-" I heard Renee's voice choke up at the end. Something soft was pressed into my hand.

It was my old blanket that kept away the 'evil monsters' under my bed as a little kid. My heart felt as if it had been broken into a million peices. She had kept it that long? I was touched. I knew that this would be the last time I would ever see my family ever again. I cracked my eyes open and looked up. Renee's face was red and blotchy, and she was sobbing into a scrap of lace.

"Mommy, don't be sad, I'm free and happy now. I'm not hurting anymore. I'll always be there with you." I said, only loud enough for her to hear. I didn't dare move my lips, but said this through my teeth.

"Be-Bella?" She looked around, then back at me.

I repeated the sentence, and Renee looked up amazed.

"Charlie! Don't be sad! Bella's spirit came to me, she said she was free and happy now! She's not hurting anymore! She said she'll always be there with us! Her spirit will! Oh Phil!" I heard her say crying again, tears of sorrow and joy now.

"Renee Bella's gone." Charlie said, sounding depressed.

"Then you go stand over there, see if she says anything!" Renee cried.

I heard Rosalie mumble something to Jasper about me being an idiot, and that I should probably shut up before I expose them.

"Shut up Rosalie." I said loud enough that only a vampire could hear me. I heard Emmett let out a low, quiet chuckle.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, "Is your spirit here with us?" He asked.

"Yes Daddy. I'm happy now. Don't be sad, and whenever you go down to La Push, try to cheer up Jake. Don't let him be too sad. Daddy, I'll always watch over you. I love you Daddy, be nice to Edward please, as my final wish.I have to go now. Bye Charlie." I whispered, still not moving my lips.

"Renee! Oh My God! Renee! Her Spirit! She told me to not let Jacob get too sad, and to be nice to Edward! Renee! Bella! She's happy now!" I heard Charlie collapse into a chair, and the sound of his tears falling.

"Let's all say a few words for our dearly departed. Bella Swan. A young girl full of life, hope, and happiness. She was taken from this Earth too early a time, by the deadly monster that is cancer. We will miss her greatly." The priest said.

After everyone gave their sentiments, I was lowered into the ground where dirt was piled on top of me. I lay there about nine hours, when I heard footsteps coming. I really hope that it's someone to get me out of here.

I heard Edward's voice saying, "Okay Bella, push your way through."

I pushed the lid of the coffin through the dirt easily, and stepped out of the hole. Then I helped Edward put the coffin and dirt back in place.

Almost instantly, Edward's lips met mine. There was a new passion in this kiss.

"You've been holding out on me." I accused.

He just laughed, then scooped me up, and ran me to the volvo. We got in, then drove back to his house.

"Bella! Why did you talk to your parents?! That was stupid!" Rosalie yelled at me when we got there.

"I wanted to say bye." I said evenly.

Rosalie was about to retort, but she stopped. "Fine." She said, turnng back to Emmett.

I stayed holed up in the Cullen's house for a couple weeks, when Carlisle announced that we were all moving to Alaska to better hide me from the people who thought me to be dead.

We packed everything up, and left the next day. We got on a plane, me in the cargo hold, and flew to Alaska.

We got off the plane, Edward retrived me from the hold, and I left to see my new home.

It was like a giant log cabin. We were living next to a frozen wilderness, so we could hunt, and incidentally, we had cable and internet.

One night, everyone but Edward and I were hunting, so we were just sitting around, watching the t.v., when Edward got up off the couch, and shut the t.v. off. I stood up as well, and Edward turned to me.

"Bella can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did, but yeah, go ahead." I said.

"Okay then, wait for me to finish before you interupt." He said, I just nodded.

He got down on one knee, and then it hit me.

"Isabella Marlie Swan. I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?" He asked.

He pulled an ornate ring from his pocket, and held it out to me.

"Edward- I- don't know what to say." I said.

"Say yes." He said.

"Yes." I breathed finally.

His face broke into a breathtaking grin, he took my hand, and put the ring on it.

"Did you spend a lot on this? Lie to me if you did." I said, looking at it.

"Not one cent. It was my mother's ring." Edward said, his molten gold eyes looking into my reddish-gold ones.

"Edward, I love you. More than anything." I said pulling myself to him.

"Bella, thank you for giving my life meaning." He said pressing his lips to mine.

_**Hey! This story is coming to a close! The next chapter might very well be the LAST one! Next chapter I'm going to have the wedding planning, and the wedding. What else should happen? If I don't get any ideas, the next chapter will be the last one! Review! Thanks for reading! **_

_**-BellaCullen2312 (Meg)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I didn't get any ideas, so, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly, if I did, I would be writing Midnight Sun right now. Not some stupid fanfiction.**

_**Omniescent P.O.V.**_

Bella Swan walked down the aisle gracefully, her almost vampire family the Cullens, the vampires from Denali, and the Volturi, were sitting in rows of chairs along the aisle.

At the end, at Bella's destination, stood Edward Cullen. Waiting egarly for his true love to get to the alter.

As soon as Carlisle, who was giving her away, placed her hand in Edward's, he felt truely bonded to his beautiful vampire mate. In all ways.

Emmett, who had gotten a clearical lisence off the internet, read the vows unprofessionally off of the back of a peice of paper.

After the final I do's were said, Edward leaned in to kiss his new wife. Everyone crowded around them, and they gave presents. Bella recived a beautiful necklace from the Volturi, who departed immediatly, Edward recieved a gold watch. As soon as the coven was gone, they threw their gifts into the Alaskan snow.

After the reception, Bella and Edward headed off to Isle Esme. They stayed for two weeks, doing... private things... and when they got back, they enrolled for high-school, and started over again. This time, they could truely stay together forever.

**The story is over, I just added this chapter in so that it would finish up the story. I'm actually relieved to get this story out of the way becasue I'm working on a couple other fics right now as well. Thanks for reading! God Bless you all!**

**-BellaCullen2312**


End file.
